Pokemon Journey
by slpytlak
Summary: Pikachu, Totodile and Treecko embarks on a journey to find their way home and back to their owners. Will they make it by going through the wilderness?
1. Packing Up

Hey people, I have decided to do a parody of a movie that I've seen when I was little and here to make sure you're not confused the Pokémon will talk in their minds, like this: "okay

**Hey people, I have decided to do a parody of a movie that I've seen when I was little and here to make sure you're not confused the Pokémon will talk in their minds, like this: **_"okay?"_ **So, that way, it won't confused you, enjoy!**

**Slpytlak presents**

**Slpytlak's Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey**

"_My name is Totodile. I know it sounds odd, but most names do if you think about it long enough, maybe in yours."_

We now see the train track during the morning in the country.

"_I was abandon when I was very young. I lived in the streets, looking for food, sleeping where ever I could. That seems fun at first, but pretty soon it landed me behind bars."_

Everything went black, until we see a house, where all the pink and white balloons outside as all the people gathered around for some kind of a wedding.

"_But I don't want to talk about that let's talk about after that, when I got my second chance. You see this family came along…I guess you can say they rescued me because they adopted me and brought me to live with them at their house, but it was their home, not mine."_

Inside the house, all of the pictures are on the table, but all of the suitcases are there, too. It looks like the family is packing up or moving. One suitcase is open as the yellow blouse is on the floor, moving or something is moving it.

"_Still its sure wasn't improved over that other place. Lots of space, fresh air, plenty of interesting things to explore and all the underwear I can eat."_

The blouse is being chewed by a crocodile-like Pokémon, Totodile. The Water-Type kept chewing the blouse, until he hears someone calling his name.

"_Totodile!"_ A female voice called.

"_Treecko?"_ Totodile asked. Walking in the door is a wood gecko Pokémon, Treecko, _"You woke me up from a very deep nap!"_

"_What's the matter, Treecko?_ _Did you get up from the wrong side of the leaf bed"_ Totodile asked.

"_Even a very great beauty needs a beauty sleep!"_ Treecko snapped.

"_Beauty sleep? You have to sleep for like a month,"_ said Totodile.

Treecko groaned, _"You are such a typical Pokémon!" _Totodile didn't listen to her as he kept ripping the blouse.

"_Indeed the house is full of new clothes to be shredded on a count the family was growing." _Totodile narrated.

Outside, all the people gathered for a reason, someone is getting married. A young woman is standing next to a sky, blue dragon and three kids stood there. The first is a 9-year-old with tallow skin, with spiky hair and wearing a white necklace around her neck; she's Lisa Simpson. Lisa came here to visit with one of her good friends while her parents are away.

Standing next to her is a 10-year-old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, a pink cap, and buck teeth and wearing a tux; he's Timmy Turner, one of Lisa's friends.

The last one is a well-built 14-year-old boy with black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hood with black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers. This boy was none other than Ash Ketchum, Delia's son. Standing by him is a yellow mouse Pokémon, called Pikachu.

"_See, Luster came to the family by marrying Delia. The little girl was Lisa Simpson; she belongs to Treecko."_

"Timmy!" Lisa whispered, holding out her hand in front of Timmy.

"_The boy, Timmy was supposed to belong to me, but I didn't need anyone else; I was alone."_

Timmy got something out of his pocket and placed it in Lisa's hand, which appears to be a frog. Lisa gasped in disgust as Timmy laughed.

"_Still, I have to admit he did it with a lot of very good ideas; he was the one who chose me. Delia's son was Ash; he belong to Pikachu. Pikachu was faithful, Pikachu was loyal, Pikachu was a chump. They just sat there, while I have all the fun upstairs."_

Back at the room, Totodile kept playing with the blouse, ripping it as much as he can. Treecko stood there, worried, _"Totodile, stop! That blouse is dead!"_

"_That's right when I gotta shred it into tiny pieces,"_ As Totodile began to rip the blouse; he swallowed something, _"I swallowed a button."_

"_Oh, what a shame,"_ said Treecko, _"Too bad it wasn't a zipper."_

"_Hey, you better beat it, gecko girl or you're going to end up crocodile meat!"_ Totodile snapped.

"_Oh, is that any way to speak to a petite Grass-Type Pokémon? You big, flat faced water swimmer!"_ said Treecko. Totodile had enough and began to chase Treecko around the house. Outside, the people heard noises from the house. Pikachu growled, knowing who that noise is.

"Its okay, Pikachu," said Ash, petting him.

"_The way we should give that kid a talking to,"_ said Pikachu. Delia nodded at the preacher, Reverend Lovejoy.

"Uhh, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Lovejoy. Luster and Delia both kissed as Timmy covered his eyes, grossed out. Ash frowned a bit, petting Pikachu because Ash noticed that he'll be leaving Pikachu for a while. Later on, Totodile is watching the chef, Lumpy getting food out of the oven.

Totodile sniffed, _"What is this? Somebody new I never forget a face,"_ Lumpy got out the food, smelling it, _"Whoa, food, food I love food,"_ he began to follow Lumpy, _"Hey wait, where are you going? Hey, you with the food, drop it! Drop it!" _Totodile walked under the other side of the table, watching Lumpy, _"They wanna serve that on the floor, I think. Yeah, down here on the floor on that fresco thing. I know, I'll give him the look."_

"Totodile," Totodile begged.

"Sorry, this food is not for Pokémon," said Lumpy, walking away, when a few meet fell on the floor.

"_Flying meat!"_ Totodile began eating the meat, _"Hot, hot!"_

Meanwhile, Pikachu stood there, watching Totodile, _"I wonder if I can have that Pokémon stuffed."_

Totodile began sniffing for more food, _"Yuck, green stuff, I hate that. Who eats this stuff,"_ he spotted a delicious turkey, _"Bingo, now we're talking turkey,"_ Totodile was about to lick the turkey, but Pikachu growled at him, sparkling his cheeks, _"Hey, back off, old Pokémon. You were just jealous because I smelt it first."_

"_With a rolled up newspaper mean anything to you?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_No, why?"_ Totodile asked.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped, trying to get people's attention.

"_Alright, alright, okay I just wanna smell it," _said Totodile.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped.

"_To make sure it is safe for people," _Totodile lied.

"_I'm keeping my eye on you, kid,"_ said Pikachu.

"_Yeah, well I'm just gonna mingle,"_ Totodile walked away, passing a few people, _"Hey, how are you? Nice to see you. Hey, nice shoes I should know,"_ Totodile jumped on the couch, next to Edd, who is eating, _"Hey bud. Hey, nice tie. Hey, you want me to show you a place to bury the food, what do you think?"_ Edd looked around and gave the Pokémon broccoli, but Totodile doesn't like green stuff, _"Gross, broccoli, yuck!" _

"They're not taking these Pokémon over to San Francisco with them, are they?" Brock asked.

"Oh no, Delia has a friend from college, who has a ranch off near bishop," said Professor Oak, "She's agreed to keep the Pokémon, while they're gone."

Totodile walked towards the men, still begging for food as Brock tried to shoo him away, _"Guys, please you gotta help me. I'm starving and I can't remember when I had my last meal. I'm an orphan and I'm weak and I'm helpless; if you don't feed me I'll shrivel into a pile of pieces so please."_

"Go away," said Brock, "Go on."

"_What you want me to battle against a wild Pokémon?" _Totodile asked, when the men walked away, _"Doesn't even know how to say which attack; I need training."_

"_You need the training?"_ Treecko asked, standing on the table.

"_Oh great, and I suppose you know a better way,"_ said Totodile.

"_Yes, I'll get food I…I don't want food,"_ said Treecko.

"_That's stupid,"_ Totodile rolled his eyes.

"_I'll prove it,"_ Treecko jumped off the table.

"_Oh you don't have to prove it. I believe you're stupid,"_ Totodile watched Treecko.

Treecko walked towards Lisa and touched her leg, "Treecko…Treecko."

Lisa got Treecko's attention and picked up Treecko, hugging her, "Oh Treecko, I wish we didn't have to go away. I'm going to miss you."

"_Just watch me work,"_ said Treecko, while Totodile watched.

"Hungry?" Lisa held Treecko's favorite food, shrimp. Treecko looked away, _"No."_

"But its shrimp, you like shrimp," said Lisa," Come on, it's good."

"_Oh, I couldn't possibly. No, no, no. Oh well, if you insist,"_ Treecko ate the shrimp.

"Told you," said Lisa.

"_It works, I can't believe it,"_ Totodile is shocked.

"Here, have another," Lisa handed Treecko another shrimp.

"_Two for her?"_ Totodile asked, as Lisa puts Treecko down, _"I gotta remember this."_

"_It's like I said all along, grass rule and water drool,"_ said Treecko.

"_Get a life!"_ Totodile snapped.

"_It's true, Grass-Types are smarter than Water-Types and more attractive,"_ said Treecko, _"And we don't swim in the puddle."_

"_Why not?"_ Totodile asked, until he spotted Lumpy, holding the wedding cake, _"Uh oh, moving food gotta go must follow, must follow."_

Back outside, Ash is playing basketball with Pikachu as Pikachu is enjoying playing with Ash. Totodile watches them, very disgusted as Ash hugs Pikachu, _"You're my favorite boy in the world. Oh, I love you Ash."_

"_I hate this mushy stuff, I gotta cake to catch,"_ said Totodile. Luster walked outside and towards Ash and Pikachu; Ash still kept hugging Pikachu.

"Hey guys," said Luster, "You know, Pikachu is going to have a ball in Bulma's ranch, aren't you, boy. There's going to be sunshine and fresh air, lots of room to run."

"I still don't see why we're not taking him to San Francisco with us," Ash said, not happy.

Luster sighs, "Ash, I want to be able to go as much as you do and we gotta think of what's best for Pikachu, don't we?"

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"I mean, we're gonna be living in pretty tight conditions. Besides, my work there is temporarily. We'll be back before you know it."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu called Ash.

"What if he doesn't understand, what if he thinks I abandon him?" Ash asked.

"Are you kidding?" Luster asked, "He's gonna be busy chasing horses and bothering chickens. And you're going to be busy. There's tons of stuff for both of you guys."

"There's tons of stuff we can do here, together!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah…" Luster is getting worried that Ash will get mad at him as Ash continued to play with Pikachu. Meanwhile, Totodile kept his close eye on the cake, _"Alright, now at like you don't want it."_

"Attention everyone," Luster called, gathering everybody, "My bride tell me that it's time to cut the cake. I hope you all save room because Professor Oak made it himself." As Luster is about to walk towards the cake, he gasped and what is happening; Totodile is eating the cake! Totodile kept eating, almost all covered up be the frost and cake pieces.

"Totodile!" Luster yelled as everyone gasped and grossed out. Professor Oak groaned that it took forever to make that cake, while Gary laughed.

"_Okay, dig in everybody, there's place for everyone,"_ said Totodile.

Later that day, Lisa, now wearing a red dress is going to plat see-saw with Treecko, as Treecko is about to walk away. "No, stay there," said Lisa, while Totodile watched, "Treecko, you have to stay there or we can't play."

Totodile laughed evilly, going to prank Treecko, _"Grass-types are smarter than Water-types, huh? Right, she doesn't meaning of the attack, Block,"_ Totodile began to crawl towards Treecko, _"The savage beast spots his unsuspecting victim. Slowly, he sneaks to the tall grass."_

"_Don't even…"_ Treecko saw him, knowing what he's going to do.

"_Moving in for the ambush,"_ Totodile began to run.

"_Keep away from me, you jerk!"_ Treecko yelled, walking at the other side of the see-saw.

"_He runs, he leaps,"_ Totodile jumps towards the see-saw, when Treecko walked at the other side, _"Yes!"_ Without warning, Totodile pushed the side, sending Treecko flying. Treecko screams as Lisa, Timmy, Ash and Pikachu watched when Treecko landed in the sandbox. Ash and Timmy laughed of what Totodile did.

"My poor baby, are you alright?" Lisa asked, running towards Treecko.

"_He threw me in the big sand box!"_ said Treecko, when Lisa picked her up.

"Nice shot, Totodile," said Ash.

"_That's why they called it the catapult,"_ Totodile smirked.

"_You've got a lot to learn, kid,"_ said Pikachu.

"I'm telling Delia of what that Pokémon did!" Lisa ran to the house, holding Treecko. Luster came out of the house, holding baggage, "Hey, it's time to hit the road, guys. I wanna get going before it's too late."

"_Luggage? Why luggage?"_ Pikachu asked. Totodile stood there, but he's not feeling good, _"I…I think I need to eat some grass,"_ suddenly, he began to get sick, if you know what I mean.

"Gross!" Ash said, disgusted.

"That's from the cake!" said Timmy.

"Yuck, come on, Pikachu," said Ash. Totodile walked slowly, but he felt better and catch up with the others.

"_I learned a very important lesson, today; cake and polyester don't mix. You know, I was actually like doing things with the whole family. They weren't so bad, for people."_

During the night, Luster drove the van on their way to Bulma's ranch; the family, including Treecko and Pikachu are sleeping.

"_They were also happy together and Pikachu and even Treecko are also happy. I was beginning to think that maybe next time, with this family, things are gonna be different."_

Totodile looked outside, enjoying the wind, _"I'm bat Totodile!"_

**I hope you enjoy this story. The next chapter, let's just say that Pikachu won't like it.**


	2. Staying At The Ranch

**Well, this might make you cry because the Pokémon will have to stay with Bulma. **

That day, the family made their way to Bulma's ranch, where the Pokémon will be staying. A woman with green-blue hair, which is Bulma, walked towards the van, waving at her college friend, Delia.

"Hi kids!" Bulma said as Luster and his family got out of the car; Delia hugged Bulma, "How was the wedding?" Bulma asked. Everyone got out of the van, while Lisa kept holding Treecko, very sad.

"_Excuse me; pardon me, coming out,"_ Totodile jumped out of the van and sniffed, _"Whoa, this place is smell-a-rama. Awesome, I'm down to Kentucky!"_ Totodile ran and chased the chickens, very happy.

"I wish I could have made it," said Bulma.

"I wish you been there," said Luster, hugging Bulma.

"I don't know how to thank you of what you doing," said Delia, while the kids, Pikachu and Treecko came with her.

"Are you kidding? The more the merrier," said Bulma, "But I have to take that one trip I told you about."

"You're going away?" Ash asked, frowning.

"Ash, I help to ride the horses to the place every year," Bulma replied, "It's just for a couple of days."

Ash sighs, "Who's going to take care of Pikachu?"

"My friend Ratchet, he always watches the animals and the Pokémon, while I'm gone. And don't worry, he's very trustworthy," said Bulma, Ash got upset and worried about Pikachu, "Do you want to come in?"

"Come on, Pikachu," said Ash.

"I wish we could, but we've gotta long way to go," Luster replied.

"Totodile, come here boy, Totodile!" Timmy shouted, but Totodile continued chasing the chickens.

"This is Bulma, Treecko," said Lisa, holding Treecko, "She's a nice lady and she will take good care of you. Won't you?"

"Yes ma'am," Bulma replied. Lisa handed Treecko to Bulma, very gently.

"Treecko, Treecko," said Treecko, while Lisa sniffed.

"Totodile, come here boy, Totodile!" Timmy shouted. Timmy and Totodile are playing tug-o-war with Totodile's favorite toy. Totodile pulled it away, holding the toy.

"Hey, give me that toy! Be a good boy, Totodile," Timmy said as Luster walked towards them, smiling.

"How far can you throw that toy?" Luster asked.

"Pretty far," Timmy replied, trying to get the toy.

"Can you throw as far as that field over there?" the dragon asked.

"Maybe you better do it," Timmy said. Luster pulled the toy away from Totodile and threw it.

"_Hey! Oh, now look what you did; you let it escape!"_ Totodile ran after the toy, while Timmy watched. Totodile kept running after it, _"Don't worry, I'll wrestle it to the ground and I'll chew it so good that it'll never fly again!"_ Totodile caught the toy.

"I hope he doesn't forget me," said Timmy.

Lusters carried Timmy and place him on his shoulders, "Okay." Meanwhile, Ash kept petting Pikachu, about to say goodbye; he hugged Pikachu, "I'm gonna miss you."

"_I know, I know you're sad,"_ said Pikachu, _"I wish I knew why."_

"We'll be back to visit next week, I promise," Ash sniffed, hugging Pikachu.

"_What's wrong?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Ash, it's time!" Delia called. Ash cried a little, hugging Pikachu, one last time.

"_Don't worry, Ash. I'm here to protect you,"_ said Pikachu.

"Be a good Pokémon," said Ash, "Stay here," he walked away, joining his family.

"_Stay here?"_ Pikachu is confused of what's going on. Is Ash leaving him? Pikachu watched him and his family going back to the car.

"_Lisa, where are you going?"_ Treecko asked.

"Say bye-bye Lisa, bye-bye," said Bulma, holding Treecko's arm, waving goodbye.

"_Alright, alright, easy with the skin,"_ said Treecko. Totodile dropped his toy, _"I got it, I got it! It was crafty but I…Timmy? Timmy?"_ Totodile saw them leaving.

"_Ash…waits…stay…"_ Pikachu watched with a sad look on his face as Ash waved goodbye to Pikachu, being drove away.

"_Oh no, not this,"_ said Totodile, watching the family leave.

"Pikachu, Totodile, come on boys!" Bulma called, still holding Treecko.

"Toto…" Totodile walked slowly, very sad. Pikachu just stood there, with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Back at the car, Ash, Lisa and Timmy sat there, very upset and quiet. "Come on, kids. We're gonna be back for a visit in a couple of weeks," said Luster.

"I thought we'd be back next week," Lisa said, shocked.

"Yeah mom, I told Pikachu I'd see him next weekend," Ash added.

"Honey, they don't know the difference," said Delia.

"Yes, they will," said Lisa.

"You know we can't come back every weekend," said Delia.

"Two weeks then!" Ash snapped, "But it can't be any longer, okay?"

"Okay, two weeks; it's a deal," said Luster.

"Cross your heart?" Lisa asked.

"Cross my heart," Luster answered. Back at the ranch, Pikachu walked to the porch, sad and confused of why Ash left him, _"I just don't understand. Who are you going to watch over you? Who's gonna wait for you to come home from school? Who's gonna sleep at the foot of your bed? You'll come back. I know you'll come back."_ Pikachu sighed a little, hoping that Ash will come back, but how long?

**Poor Pikachu, Totodile and Treecko. They have to stay at the ranch for who knows how long. Will they stay or not?**


	3. Journey Begins

Well, I bet the Pokémon will be worried about their owners; let's find out

**Well, I bet the Pokémon will be worried about their owners; let's find out.**

That morning, Bulma rang the bell; it's time for feed the Pokémon. She's trying to call Totodile, but he's still running around the chicken house. "Totodile, come on, boy! Come a get it!" Bulma called, "Pikachu, come on. It's breakfast time."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped, following Bulma.

"_Hey, which one of you is regular or extra crispy?"_ Totodile asked. I the house, Treecko and Pikachu stood there as Bulma poured a bowl of Pokémon food. Back outside, Totodile heard that sound, stopping from that he's doing.

"_Hey, I know that sound! Pokémon food!"_ Totodile happily ran to the house. Before Bulma gave the food, Totodile ran towards her, jumping very excited, couldn't wait to eat all the food. Bulma tried her best to calm him down, but it was know use. Treecko watched as Bulma gave another bowl of food to Totodile and he began to eat, very fast. Unknown to her, she stepped on the tail of Treecko by accident!

"Treecko!" Treecko dashed under the table.

"Oh Treecko, I'm sorry," Bulma apologized.

"_Oh, my beautiful tail,"_ Treecko whimpered.

"Sorry, baby. Okay look, here's your breakfast," Bulma poured Treecko's food in the bowl.

"_You're supposed to warm it up,"_ said Treecko.

Bulma crouched down, "Come on, girl, I'm so sorry."

"_It's cold,"_ said Treecko, refusing to eat.

"Okay come on," said Bulma.

"_Well don't expect a big tip from me,"_ said Treecko. Bulma watched Totodile, who is gobbling up his food like a pig.

Treecko watched him, disgusted, _"I feel like I'm going to be sick,"_ without warning, Totodile began to eat Treecko's food when he ate all his, _"Hey, hey, stop! That's mine!"_

Totodile belched, _"Yeah, well you snooze you lose."_

Treecko got mad, _"Water-types!"_

Later on, Totodile kept on bothering the animals back outside; he stared at the horse, _"Whoa, are you sick or what?"_ now, he's at the small pond, where the ducks are swimming, _"Hey, bath toys!"_ Totodile began to chase the ducks, having fun. Later, he chased the goose around the barn, _"Come on, I just wanna chew your long skinny neck,"_ Totodile, then walked out of the bar, but he sniffed something; he turned around and saw a pig, _"Whoa, what a pig! Hey, what happen to your fur?"_ Now, he's at the chicken den, trying to open the door to chase them, _"Hey, excuse me, but I'm the chicken monitor. You gotta fix this Pokémon door; it's a little small. I'm afraid I left a very important toy around here,"_ Totodile successfully opened the door and began to chase the chickens. He continued to chase the chickens, but he stopped and went face to face with a turkey.

"_Whoa! What the…"_ Totodile watched the turkey, but the turkey gobbled at him, like it's very angry, _"Help! It's Birdzilla! I swear, I will never eat a small nugget, again!"_ Totodile ran off, never to chase the chickens ever again. Later that day, Totodile walked to the porch, joining Pikachu and Treecko.

"_You guys won't believe with some weird stuff they got around here,"_ said Totodile, _"They got this bird the size of a Magmar. Looks like someone ran over his head,"_ he looked at Pikachu, who is still upset after yesterday; Totodile rolled his eyes, _"Old Pokémon, what are you waiting for? They're not coming back."_

"_That just show you how little, you know,"_ said Pikachu.

"_Look, it happens before, to me,"_ Totodile said, not caring, _"People lose you and lose you."_

"_Shame on you for betraying your boy!"_ Pikachu snapped.

"_Me betray him?! Who ditched who? I mean not that I care,"_ said Totodile, _"I can get along just fine without them."_

"_How dare you of calling yourself a Pokemon!" _Pikachu yelled.

"_A Grass-type would know better!"_ Treecko added.

"_Pokemon are suppose to be faithful, loyal and true,"_ Pikachu explained.

"_To people? Why?" _Totodile asked.

"_Did you even notice how sad Timmy looked when he left?"_ Treecko asked.

Totodile looked upset, _"Jeez, sorry. I didn't know they ever care for us."_

Meanwhile, at San Francisco, Delia is talking on the phone to Bulma to check to see how the Pokemon are doing. "She said they're doing just fine," Delia said to the kids.

"Let me talk to Pikachu," said Ash.

"Ash wants to talk to Pikachu," Delia handed the phone to Ash.

"Ash, somebody here wants to say hello to you," Bulma said back at the ranch; she held the phone close to Pikachu.

"Pikachu? Can you here me?" Ash asked, "Look, I know we promise to back here tomorrow, but we can't make it for a week, okay?"

"_I never understand a thing when they do this,"_ said Pikachu.

"_Me neither, but you might as well humor them,"_ said Treecko.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu chirped happily.

"You hear that? He said hello," said Bulma. Ash smiled, handed the phone back to Delia.

"What did he say?" Lisa asked.

Ash looked sad, "He said that Totodile ate Treecko," Lisa shook her head, "I'm just kidding. He said Treecko loves it there."

Back outside of the ranch, Totodile kept chewing on an old shoe, _"You know, I don't even miss the old place. I mean there's a lot more stuff to do here."_

"_Well, I miss it. It so much harder for a lady to keep clean here,"_ said Treecko, grooming herself. Pikachu just sat there, sighing of when Ash will be back to visit him. Meanwhile, Bulma wrote a note to her neighbor to take care of the Pokemon because it is time for her to go. She places the note with the others and closed the door, but the note flew down on the floor, where her neighbor won't see it. Back outside, the Pokemon just sat there, very bored, except Totodile.

"_How much longer?"_ Pikachu asked, _"Ash should have been here by now."_

"_Why don't you relax, gramps,"_ said Totodile, chewing on the shoe.

"_Kids,"_ Pikachu groaned.

"_Do you have any idea where that's been?"_ Treecko asked, grossed out.

"_Yeah, that's why I love it,"_ Totodile answered, _"You want some?"_

"_I'm not into leather," _Treecko replied.

"_Now, where is she going?"_ Pikachu asked, watching Bulma.

"Okay, you guys, I'll be back in a couple of days," said Bulma.

"_A car ride! We're going on a car ride! Let's go!"_ Totodile ran towards the gate door, but Bulma closed it, locking it. Pikachu looked concerned of what is happening.

"Sorry, not this time. You stay here and be good, okay? Ratchet will be here, soon," said Bulma and began to leave.

"_Something's happening,"_ said Pikachu.

"_What? What do you think it is?"_ Treecko asked.

"_I don't know, but I don't like it,"_ replied Pikachu, watching Bulma driving away.

Treecko watched her, _"That's peculiar." _

Totodile walked back, looking scared, _"Locked in. I hate being locked it. This is just like what happen back at the pound."_

"_Totodile, calm down,"_ said Treecko.

"_You don't get it, do you? The pound is where humans lock you up and they don't want you anymore,"_ Totodile explained.

"_Not want me? Impossible,"_ said Treecko, still calm.

"_Don't listen to him;"_ said Pikachu, _"He's just making it up to scare you."_

"_Oh yeah? Well, you two pampered Pokemon haven't been out of the streets like I have. I've been to the pound. Don't tell me there's no pound!"_ Totodile walked back to the porch, _"I know about the pound."_

"_Something doesn't seem right,"_ said Pikachu, _"They've been gone way too long. Much longer then they should have been. Something's really wrong."_

"_Wake up and smell the berries, they dumped us,"_ Totodile said, still doesn't care.

"_No! It isn't true!"_

"_They love you, then they dumped you,"_

"_Not Ash!"_

"_You could be right, Pikachu, it's…it's been too much time. Way too much time,"_ said Treecko.

"_Something is keeping Ash from coming to me,"_ said Pikachu, _"So, I'm gonna go to him."_

"_You guys kill me, she locked that gate,"_ Totodile said, still chewing the show.

"_I don't care about gates,"_ Pikachu saw the tree stump, close to the fence, _"I'm going home,"_ Pikachu walked off.

"_What?"_ Treecko asked, shocked.

"_What did he say?_ Totodile asked, as Pikachu jumped on the stump and over the fence, _"No way."_

"_Pikachu wait!"_ Treecko shouted, running to the stump, _"It's too far! You don't know the way! What if they come back here, looking for us?"_

"_It's time to go, Treecko. I'm going home,"_ Pikachu ran off.

"_It's crazy! Who will feed you?"_ Treecko asked, jumping over the fence and catching up to Pikachu.

"_You won't make it out here on the road!"_ Totodile shouted, _"That's why they catch you and take you to the pound! I'm staying right here,"_ suddenly, he heard a familiar sound, which appears to be the same turkey, he saw before.

Totodile screamed, _"Birdzilla returns! Guys, guys, wait up! I'm coming,"_ Totodile jumped on the trash cans, which he's having trouble and climbed on the stump before the turkey ran to get him. Totodile jumped over the fence and ran to catch up with the other Pokemon. Pikachu ran over the field, _"Home is just over that mountain. We'll be there before dark."_

"_How do you figure?"_ Treecko asked, _"It took us ages to get this far."_

"_That was a long way. We'll take the short cut straight up and over,"_ said Pikachu.

"_Hey, wait up!"_ Totodile shouted, catching up, _"Hey guys wait up. Here I am."_

"_I thought you were going to stay, kid," _said Pikachu.

"_Yeah, well I thought I come along in case you need any protection,"_ said Totodile.

"_My hero! Guess I'm gonna stare at your tail this whole way,"_ Treecko said, sarcastic.

Pikachu laughed, _"I'll race you to the trees."_ He, Totodile and Treecko ran to find there way home and back to their owners.

"_And so began the most paresis journey of our lives,"_ Totodile narrated.

**Now, the journey for the Pokemon has begun, but they need to survive the wilderness to make their way home.**


	4. Journey Continues

We now know that their journey has already begun for the Pokémon; I hope they do alright

**We now know that their journey has already begun for the Pokémon; I hope they do alright.**

At school, Ash wasn't paying attention as his teacher explained the map. Ash shook his head and continued to draw Pikachu on his notebook. Back at the wilderness, Pikachu and Totodile journeyed up to the mountain as they kept hearing Treecko, complaining.

"_Not much further now,"_ said Pikachu.

"_I think little Miss Grass needs a rest, don't you think?"_ Totodile asked.

"_What's a matter, kid?"_ Pikachu asked, _"Too much for a tough guy like you?"_

"_What are you talking about? I'm just sick and tired of hearing her whine,"_ answered Totodile.

"_This ground isn't that soft enough!"_ Treecko whined.

"_We're almost there, Treecko,"_ said Pikachu.

"_I hate these package tours,"_ said Totodile. Back at the ranch, a lombax by the name Ratchet got out of the truck; it was his turn to take care of the Pokémon while Bulma is away.

"Here Pokémon!" Ratchet called, coming in the yard. He began to look around the yard, but he didn't see any Pokémon because unknown to him, they're gone. He walked into the farm; he looked at the note as he picked up a bucket full of food for other farm animals.

Ratchet read the note, "Thanks for taking care of the animals. The Pokémon seems a little homesick?" he looked around, "You've got to be kidding me," he heard the cow mooing for food, "Okay, okay I know you're hungry."

Back at the rocky mountain, Treecko, Pikachu and Totodile walked up to the hill. _"Oh I wanna be home. The tallest thing I have to climb is a bookshelf,"_ said Treecko.

"_It's just ahead,"_ said Pikachu, _"You'll be able to see our house from here, keep marching."_

"_Don't worry, I'm gonna be glad to put this place behind me,"_ said Totodile, _"First of all, there's too many new smells to learn. Not to mention I got an about 10 million trees to mark and I don't know about you, but I'm running out empty."_

"_Finally,"_ said Treecko, finally made it to the top along with Pikachu and Totodile. _"Oh Pikachu…"_ Treecko said in amaze.

"_Whoa, get a load of this!"_ said Totodile; he, Treecko and Pikachu stared at the magnificent view; all of the beautiful mountains, including some tall mountains, _"You can see everything from up here. Except the house I don't see the house. Where's the house Pikachu?"_

"_Well, thank you Pikachu, it's been simply a divine vacation,"_ said Treecko, _"But I think I'll just stay here and wait for the bus!"_

"_Okay,"_ Pikachu began to walk down the mountain.

"_Hey, where are you going?" _ Totodile asked.

"_Pikachu?"_ asked Treecko, confused,

"_I told you, I'm going home,"_ Pikachu replied.

"_You can't be serious!"_ Treecko thinks he's nuts.

"_I have to go, Ash might be in trouble,"_ Pikachu said, worried about Ash.

"_Will you look around?"_ asked Totodile, _"We're in trouble! Home's not that way, can't you just smell straight?"_

"_Oh, it's out there. I have the six sense; you and Treecko have it,"_ Pikachu explained.

"_Pikachu, you're not as young as you use to be,"_ Treecko said.

"_I'm going home, Treecko, that's all,"_ said Pikachu, _"Now are you two coming or not?"_

"_Look, there's no way I'm gonna let an old timer like you go. I'll be your guard Pokémon,"_ Totodile walked next to Pikachu.

"_This isn't game, kid. If you're coming, you're gonna have to keep up,"_ Pikachu warned.

"_Alright, don't worry about me, I've got stud. It's you I'm worried about,"_ said Totodile.

"_You two are really gonna go off and leave me here?" _Treecko asked.

Pikachu smirked, _"You wait for that bus. You'll do fine."_

"_Yeah, we'll send you a berry when we get there,"_ Totodile walked with Pikachu.

"_I prefer to do my own shopping!"_ Treecko yelled.

"_Bye, Treecko!"_ Pikachu and Totodile walked off.

"_Hey! Alright, alright wait up!"_ Treecko groaned, _"I can't believe I'm following a couple of crazy Pokémon!"_ she catches up with Totodile and Pikachu.

"_There's more than that old boy then I give credit for. I was soon to learn just how much more, but even in that moment I had to admire his faith, where ever it might lead us," _Totodile narrated.

And so on they continued there journey to the wild; they walked by the river shore and past through the white rocks before nighttime. Pikachu and Totodile ran to a small river as Treecko walked on the tree branch to keep herself away from water. Totodile jumped over the water, but almost slipped. They walked through the woods as Totodile sniffed something.

"_Check it out. What kind of animal made that?"_ Totodile asked, looking at some animal's droppings.

"_That, you don't wanna know,"_ Pikachu replied, walked past Totodile.

"_Whoa, that's as big as Treecko!"_ Totodile said in excitement.

"_Thanks, darling,"_ Treecko said, sarcastic.

"_And it smells better,"_ Totodile ran off.

"_Least I don't roll in it like some species,"_ Treecko said, catching up.

"Toto, Totodile!" Totodile said, looking at the raccoon that's on the tree.

"_Oh right, like if you yap at it, it's gonna come right down and ask you to eat it,"_ Treecko rolled her eyes, _"Pitiful."_

Later on, Totodile continued on right inside the log; he sniffed something, _"What's that smell? That smells interesting,"_ suddenly he heard a noise and ran away due to that. After he ran, what he was chirping inside of the log was a skunk!

"_Wow! I've never thought anything could smell too much!" _ Totodile happily said, _"Hey Pikachu, you wanna have some fun? Go stick your head in that hole."_

"_Patients, kid we've got a long way go to,"_ said Pikachu, walking.

"_No sweat if pops, I can go on like this for days!"_ Totodile said. At night, the Pokémon found a perfect place for rest for the night; Totodile groaned, _"Oh, I'm too exhausted._

"_Just sleep,"_ said Pikachu.

"_I can't sleep too tired to sleep. Tired and hungry and this place is spooky I don't like it here,. Gives me the creeps,"_ Totodile is tense

"_You fraidy cat,"_ Treecko chuckled, resting in the branch.

"_You two pipe down and go to sleep,"_ Pikachu ordered; as Totodile is going to sleep, he heard a noise, which is making him shaking, _"Now what?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_There's something out there,"_ Totodile answered. Treecko began to make some ghostly sounds, making fun of Totodile.

"_Enough Treecko now sleep,"_ said Pikachu.

"_Telling you guys, there's something out there,"_ Totodile rests, but still is scared. Treecko looked around as she heard a hoot from an owl. Suddenly, Totodile looked around when he heard noises getting louder.

"_What was that?"_ Totodile asked, waking up Pikachu, _"Something's out there. What'll I do, what'll I do?"_

"_Stay right where you are,"_ Pikachu answered.

"_What is it?"_

"_Moose probably."_

"_Oh, a moose…what's a moose?"_

"_Big, razor tooth animal comes out of night to eat off the tails of smaller animals."_

"_Yikes!"_ Totodile walked next to Pikachu, _"Don't worry, I'll protect you."_

"_Course, moose can't climb trees,"_ said Treecko, all calm.

"_Don't have to; they can reach right up to the top,"_ said Pikachu, _"You'd be safer on the ground with us."_

"_Me, Treecko, sleep in the dirt?"_ asked Treecko as she heard all the animal calls getting louder and louder. That morning Totodile woke up and what he saw was Treecko, sleeping in the dirt.

Totodile smirked, _"Well, look who's down with the dirt with a Water-Type,"_ Treecko woke up, _"Morning honey,"_ Totodile kissed Treecko.

Treecko backed away, grossed out, _"Yuck, Water-Type breath, gross!"_

Pikachu walked towards them, smiling, _"Up and at 'em, you two. I've found some breakfast."_

"_Great, I hope its garbage,"_ said Totodile.

"_No, even better,"_ said Pikachu, walking off.

"_With new food, I can just imagine,"_ Treecko said.

"_Fine, stay here and diet,"_ Totodile ran off with Pikachu.

"_Are you calling me fat?!"_ Treecko snapped.

"_Of course not for a Hippowdon!"_ Totodile ran and got hit by a tree, _"I meant to do that."_

"_Ha, ha! Serves you right!"_ Treecko laughed. Later on, they're at the river, where the fish are, underwater. Totodile tried to catch one, but he's having trouble.

"_Pikachu, how'd you get one of these?"_ Totodile asked.

"_Treecko,"_ Pikachu answered, eating the fish.

"_Treecko help me out, will you, I'm starving,"_ Totodile begged.

"_Say it first,"_ Treecko smirked, _"Say it!"_

"_Okay, grass rule and water drool,"_ Totodile said, softly.

"_I can't hear you,"_ Treecko said, like she's enjoying it.

"_Grass rule and water drool, you happy?!" _Totodile yelled.

"_Thank you, precious,"_ Treecko smirked.

"_You're welcome, cupcake,"_ Totodile said in disgust. Treecko began to search the water with her paw, until she caught a fish; she threw in the grass, _"There you go."_

"_Hey, thanks,"_ Totodile began to chase the fish, which it's still jumping away. Totodile tried his best to get that fish, until the fish jumped in front of two black bears.

"_Hey, scram get your own fish!"_ Totodile snapped.

"_Careful, kid,"_ Pikachu warned.

"_No, we didn't invite these guys,"_ said Totodile, _"Hey, get out of here, buzz off! Go steal some porridge,"_ Totodile used Water Gun to scare off the bears.

"_Totodile…"_ Pikachu looks concerned as the bears ran off, climbing the trees.

Totodile held the fish, _"You guys catch that? I smoked them."_

"_I wouldn't be so cocky, Totodile,"_ said Pikachu, but unknown to Totodile, a huge brown bear walked through the bushes and behind Totodile.

"_Time out, look when Totodile scares somebody off, they be gone," _said Totodile.

"_Uh, Totodile…"_ Treecko said, staring at the bear, behind Totodile.

"_Lousy bears they think they can steal my fish,"_ said Totodile.

"_Totodile, get away from there!"_ Pikachu yelled.

"_What is…?"_ Totodile turned around and stared face to face at the bear, standing on two legs, _"that? Uh, gosh you look hungry. Uh, may I recommend the trout?" _Totodile, along with Pikachu and Treecko ran off and away from that bear.

**Wow, that was a close one. Never scare off the young bears. Well, the next chapter is where things won't be pretty. You'll find out.**


	5. Down The River

Now, I know that you people have a bad feeling for this chapter

**Now, I know that you people have a bad feeling for this chapter. Hope you like it.**

Pikachu stood by the river stream that leads to the waterfall; he looks around to see if there's another place to cross, but he doesn't have a choice. Even Treecko won't like this. _"Well, we don't have any choice but to go straight across,"_ Pikachu walked back to join the group. Meanwhile, Totodile looked upset of what happen as Treecko kept nagging.

"_Totodile, when will you grow up?"_ Treecko asked, _"That bear could have eaten you. Do you realize how painful that would've been for the bear?"_

"_Oh go smell a flower,"_ said Totodile.

"_Oh yeah, that hurt! Really hurt!"_ Treecko snapped.

"_Treecko, Totodile I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to cross here,"_ said Pikachu.

Treecko looked scared, _"But there isn't a bridge here."_

"_Come on,"_ Pikachu walked to the shore of the river, where is calm.

"_I don't see any stepping stones!"_ Treecko shouted.

"_It's gentle here, Treecko you can swim across,"_

"_I don't have to swim! I have a note!"_

"_It's fun to swim. Come on, you'll like it,"_ Pikachu jumped to the water and began to swim.

"_Except for the water park,"_ Treecko mumbled.

Pikachu continued swimming around the calm water, _"Come on, you two."_

"_Don't be such a sissy, Treecko,"_ Totodile teased.

"_You know how to swim?"_ Treecko asked.

"_Well yeah, I'm a Water-type and I happen to be a champion water swimmer. Bonsai!" _Totodile jumped into the water, _"Oh, that's cold. Really cold."_

"_It's easy, Treecko,"_ said Pikachu.

"_I prefer the dry look,"_ said Treecko walking off. Pikachu and Totodile swam towards the other side of the river.

"Pika," Pikachu chirped.

"Treecko!" Treecko added, just standing there.

Totodile swam out of the water, _"I think I shrank in there!"_

"Tree…" Treecko said, very upset.

"_Please, don't make that noise Treecko,"_ said Pikachu, _"I'll come back and swim beside you."_

"_Oh don't bother. I'll find my own way to cross,"_ Treecko walked off to look for a dry place to across.

"_The water just gets worse further down,"_ said Pikachu, _"Where is she…Treecko!" _Pikachu and Totodile followed Treecko from the other side.

Treecko ignored him, _"I can't believe of what they want me to do. Just so they have the pleasure of my own company!"_

"_She doesn't wanna get wet, you know,"_ Pikachu said to Totodile, _"She can swim, she can."_

"_She won't,"_ said Treecko, continued walking, _"She won't, she won't, she won't,"_ Treecko spotted a path, leading to the other side and it's dry, _"Ah, this is more like it. I'm so clever I amaze myself,"_ she began to walk on the dry log. Pikachu and Totodile found her, jumping on the stones, where the water gets a little worse.

"_Will you look at that,"_ said Pikachu.

"_Grass rule and water drool, grass rule and water droll,"_ Treecko made fun of Totodile, jumping on the stones.

"_Jumping rocks, typical Grass-Type move,"_ Totodile rolled his eyes.

"_Good girl, Treecko!"_ Pikachu cheered.

"_Oh, never better, never better,"_ Treecko continued on as she walked on another log.

"_Well, good work,"_ Pikachu smiled. Suddenly, without warning, the log broke, where Treecko is! Treecko fell into the water, not swimming well, _"I just had my skin clean!"_

"_Treecko?"_ Pikachu saw Treecko is in trouble as the river is taking her, fast.

"_Help, Pikachu!"_ Treecko shouted.

"_Treecko's in the river, Totodile!"_ Pikachu ran off, following Treecko to save her.

"Treecko!" Treecko called, while Pikachu and Totodile ran after her.

"_Hang on, Treecko!"_ Totodile shouted. Treecko is still having trouble as the river is getting worse; she tried to keep herself in the surface, "Treecko!"

"_Treecko, whatever you do, keep your head above the water!"_ Pikachu shouted, as Treecko kept trying.

"_Oh Pikachu!"_ Treecko cried, all scared. Pikachu ran to the large log and jumped in the water; he began to swim after her, but he need to save her quick because the water is leading up to the waterfall!

"_Pikachu please…"_ Treecko begged.

"_Treecko swim, swim hard!"_ Pikachu shouted, swimming after her.

"_Please…help!"_ Treecko tried her best, but the water is going faster.

"_Treecko, Treecko!"_

"_**PIKACHU!!"**_ Treecko screamed; she fell through the waterfall and to her death. Pikachu gasped in horror and Treecko's gone, _"Oh no…"_

Totodile dashed to the ledge of the water and jumped in, while Pikachu swan towards him, _"Did you find her? Where is she?"_ Totodile asked.

"_I couldn't reach her, but I got to keep trying,"_ said Pikachu, _"Hurry, maybe she made it to the other side."_ He and Totodile made it to the side by the waterfall, hopefully to find Treecko, but there was no sign of her.

"_I don't see her, do you, Pikachu?"_ Totodile asked.

"_No…it swallowed her up,"_ Pikachu answered, very sad. It was a sorrowful evening since Treecko's death. Pikachu stood at the ledge of the river, blaming himself about Treecko and with her gone, Lisa will be very heartbroken.

"_I shouldn't have made her come,"_ Pikachu said, very upset.

"_It's not your fault. She wanted to come,"_ said Totodile.

"_But it's my responsibility. I had a responsibility to Treecko, to love her and protect her, the same I had to you and to Ash. And the same as you have to Timmy,"_ said Pikachu.

"_But…we didn't ask for this job,"_ said Totodile.

"_We didn't have to; it's built in. Has been in the dawn of time,"_ Pikachu explained, _"When a few wild Pokémon took it upon themselves to watch over man. To call, when he's in danger, to run and play with him when he's happy, to nuzzle him when he's lonely. That's why they call us best friends."_

"_Looking at him, that night, he seems so wise and ancient,"_ Totodile narrated, _"The first Pokémon that ever walked on Earth. I just hope that one day, I can be like him."_

That day at the waterfall, Pikachu stood there, going to say goodbye to Treecko as Totodile waited for him, feeling upset that their friend is gone.

"_I'll miss you, Treecko,"_ Pikachu said as tears flow down to his face; he joined up with Totodile and continued onto their journey, without Treecko.

**Poor Pikachu, Treecko is now gone, but don't get too sad. You'll find out.**


	6. Missing Pokemon

Wow, I guess we're all worried about Treecko, but don't get very sad because…you'll find out

**Wow, I guess we're all worried about Treecko, but don't get very sad because…you'll find out.**

Farther from the waterfall, a Raven eagle flew into the sky. Someone is watching it which appears to be a 12-year-old boy, wearing monk clothing and arrow tattoos on his body; he's known as Aang, the Avatar who saved the world. Aang watched the bird through his binoculars, "There you are, master of the sky. You're the boss," Aang began to write down the notes, "3rd sighting in four months. Not bad, not bad at all," as he was about to pack every up and went home; he stopped, "What's that?" he saw something near the river; it was Treecko! But is she alive?

Aang walked towards her, "You poor thing. How did you get way out here?" he picked her up, "Let me see."

"Treecko…" Treecko said, very weak.

"You're alive?" Aang walked back to his home. At the shack, a girl by the name Katara, Aang's girlfriend was waiting for him, until she spotted her, holding Treecko.

"Aang what's that you're holding?" Katara asked.

"I believe that it's a Pokémon," Aang replied, "I found her by the river."

"The poor creature. Come on, let's get her inside," Katara and Aang walked into their shack. Later on, Treecko is all wrapped around by the blanket as Katara dried her up with a towel.

"That a good girl," said Katara, "We'll get you all cleaned up."

"_Pikachu…"_ Treecko said, weakly.

"What's a Grass-Type Pokémon like you doing way out here?" Aang asked.

"_Pikachu…"_ Treecko tried her best to stay awake.

"Some rest, some food," Katara continued drying Treecko.

"_Totodile…Pikachu…"_ Treecko fell back to sleep due to the water. Back at the woods, Totodile tried his best to catch a bird, but the bird flew away.

"_You'll never catch anything, if you're not patient,"_ said Pikachu.

"_I can't help it, I'm starving!"_ Totodile whined.

"_I'm starving too, but you have to be patient,"_

"Toto, Totodile!" Totodile chirped.

"_Stop that, you'll scare everything away!"_

In the woods, Pikachu and Totodile kept an eye on the rabbit; Pikachu tried his best to teach Totodile. _"Don't move a muscle,"_ said Pikachu.

"_I won't, I won't,"_ said Totodile.

"_And don't yell,"_ Pikachu whispered.

"_Okay!"_ Totodile whispered.

"_Wait till I say go,"_

"_Say what?"_

"_Go!"_ Without warning, Totodile ran after the rabbit as Pikachu just stood there, _"No!"_ Pikachu groaned, while Totodile chased after it, _"There goes the bunt, there goes the kid, and there goes breakfast." _

Totodile looked around to find the rabbit, but he lost it, _"I hate fast foods."_

"_That's it, kid; you're on your own!"_ Pikachu walked off.

"_I'm sorry; I'll do it right this time. Just give me a second chance,"_ Totodile begged.

"_That was your second chance, Totodile!"_

"_Give me a third chance! Come on, please I'm starving!"_ Later, at the shallow river, Totodile is in the water as Pikachu stood on the ground, watching Totodile to catch a fish.

"_Okay, one last time,"_ said Pikachu.

Totodile began to search for fish, _"Now, how did Treecko do this? I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't…"_ Totodile got pinched on the lip by a crab, _"Yeow! I don't want it!"_

Pikachu laughed, _"Treecko loved to see this."_

Back at the ranch, Bulma is back from her trip; she got out of her truck and went to her yard, "Pikachu? Totodile? Treecko?" Bulma called.

Ratchet came to the yard, smiling, "Welcome home; been watching for you all morning. How was it?" Ratchet hugged her.

"That trail gets longer every year," Bulma replied, "I need a nice soak in the hot tub."

"How are the animals taken to?" Ratchet asked.

"The horses?"

"No, the Pokémon,"

Bulma stared at him, "What?"

Ratchet looked confused, "You didn't take them with you?"

"Ratchet, I don't take Pokémon on a stock drive!" Bulma looked scared.

"Well, that's what I thought, but your note said you taken them," said Ratchet, as Bulma ran passed them, knowing that the Pokémon are gone. At the tower, a beaver name Toothy the beaver, kept talking to Bulma who called him

"No ma'am I tell you domesticating Pokémon won't stand a chance out here," said Toothy, "We've got Ursarings, Shiftrys. These are serious predators."

"Is there anybody else in the park service I can call?" Bulma asked through her phone, felt like she's about to cry, "Oh, would you? I appreciated…I gave you my number, have I…okay, it's worth a shot," she hung up the phone, getting scared of how the Pokémon's owners will react.

"We've done everything we can," said Ratchet.

"Not everything," Bulma had no choice.

Back at San Francisco, after Bulma called Delia that the Pokémon ran away; she comforted Timmy and Lisa, she kept crying. Luster stood there and Ash sat beside the couch, very upset that Pikachu is gone.

"Maybe we could go look for them," said Ash.

"Really?" Lisa asked.

Luster doesn't think so, "I really don't think we're gonna be able to do that, guys."

"Why couldn't we?" Ash asked, getting angered.

"Look, Ash we all miss them," Luster replied, "We're gonna do the best we can to find them, but we have to be patient."

"We have to do something!" Ash is getting angry by the minute. Delia looked at Luster, worried.

"Trying to find three Pokémon in the wilderness is like finding a needle in a haystack," Luster explained while Ash sighed, "I think we need to be realistic."

"I don't care what you think!" Ash snapped, "I told you he thinks I abandon him, but you made us come anyway! It's your fault! It's all your fault!" Ash walked passed Luster, very angry.

"Ash!" Delia called, but Ash ignored her and walked to his room, slamming the door. Luster felt pretty bad that he made a very big mistake. He looked at Delia, who didn't say a word. Luster really did mess things up and Ash will never see or talk to him ever again.

**I really agree with Ash; it was really Luster's fault. Don't all of you agree?**


	7. Reunited With Treecko

Dang, sorry I kept you waiting

**Dang, sorry I kept you waiting. I bet you guys want to know what happens next, let's find out.**

At Luster's office, Luster kept on typing something on the computer. Luster is still upset after last night that Ash yelled at him and never talking to him again. As he kept typing, Carmelita knocked the glass door and opened it, "Professor…"

"What?" Luster asked.

"They're waiting for you," Carmelita replied.

"Who?"

"Clockwerk and the committee."

"Oh, I forgot," Luster began to print something out and grabbed his jacket really quick; he walked back to the printer, "Come on, print you Stone Age piece of junk!"

"Professor," said Carmelita.

"Okay, listen could you do me a big favor, please?" Luster asked, handing her a piece of paper with a picture of Pikachu, Treecko and Totodile, "Print fifty…no hundred of those printed up. I really appreciated, thanks," Luster packed everything up and left his office.

Back at the wild, Pikachu and Totodile kept walking with no food to eat. _"Hungry, hungry, hungry,"_ said Totodile.

"_Again?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_First thing I'm gonna do when I get back is raid the trash can,"_ Totodile explained,

"_I just wanna see Ash,"_ Pikachu just wanna get back to Ash

"_Yeah, straight into the garbage, nose first. It's all good eating,"_ said Totodile.

Meanwhile at the stocks, Treecko is all dried up and cleaned thanks to Aang and Katara. Treecko opened her eyes very slowly and saw Aang studying something, while Katara is making food.

"_Oh no, I'm with strangers,"_ Treecko mumbled, _"And I look like something a Water-Type dragged in."_

Aang noticed her waking up, "Well, you made it through the night. That means you're going to be okay. Think you can keep some milk down?"

"Treecko!" Treecko said, happy. Katara smiled and began to pour a bowl of milk as Treecko watched her. Katara walked back, holding the bowl of milk, "Here you go. Nice, warm milk," Katara placed the bowl in front of Treecko. Treecko got up and began to drink, but she backed away, _"Hey, this isn't low fat, but it is pretty good,"_ Treecko doesn't care if the milk is low fat; she just wants a drink from the entire journey she had.

Back with Pikachu and Totodile, the moved on, still looking for food. _"Remember hot dogs?"_ Totodile asked.

"_Yeah, never much like the name,"_ Pikachu replied.

"_Well, I don't think they're really made out of dog,"_

"_I don't think they're made out of meat,"_

"_They taste the best when they fall out of dirt,"_

"_Yeah,"_ Pikachu drooled just a little. Up on the rocks, far away from the river, something is watching them. It appears to be a wicked Pokémon, Shiftry; another Grass-Type. Shiftry kept its close eyes on Pikachu and Totodile, its perfect targets.

"_Did you know Ash use to slip broccoli under the table?"_ Pikachu asked.

Totodile is grossed out, _"Gagged me with roughage." _Shiftry walked down the rocks and began to follow them, going to ambush them. Underwater, Pikachu kept searching for fish; it was his turn to do it because Totodile failed to catch one. Shiftry is halfway close to them, when Totodile noticed; he saw Shiftry.

"_Pikachu,"_ Totodile called, getting scared, _"Pikachu, Pikachu…Pikachu!"_

Pikachu got his face out of the water, _"What?"_

"_There's a…big huge Grass-Type Pokémon!" _Totodile and Pikachu saw the rocks, there Shiftry was, but it's not here.

"_Boulder dash, you're seeing things. Now stop scaring the fish,"_ Pikachu continued where he left on.

"_But it was there! I didn't just see it,"_ Totodile panicked a little, until he saw Shiftry in a different place, again, _"There it is, again! Pikachu! Pikachu!"_

"_Young Pokémon, just…"_ Pikachu finally saw Shiftry.

"Shiftry!" Shiftry roared.

"_Run!"_ Pikachu yelled, running away; Totodile ran with him as Shiftry began to chase them through the rocks.

"_I'm such a wimp! I'm running from a Grass-Type!"_ Totodile yelled.

"_I won't tell if you won't!"_ said Pikachu.

"_Pikachu, is there a chance that you can use Thunderbolt?"_ Totodile asked, getting scared and running.

"_And risk causing an avalanche? Not a chance!"_ Pikachu replied, still running, while Shiftry is on their tail, but it didn't see its targets. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Totodile ran through the trees.

"_Listen, if we don't make it, well I've got a pile of toys buried in the yard,"_ said Totodile.

"_We'll make it!"_ Pikachu snapped, but suddenly, they're at the ledge of the rock.

"_I knew it, we're trapped, we're goners!" _Totodile whined, _"Look, the toys are buried in the jungle gym and the remote in under the see-saw."_

Pikachu looked at a rock that looks like a see-saw, _"See-saw? See-saw! Totodile, you're a genius!"_

"_I am not!"_ Totodile yelled, _"What's a genius?"_

"_Never mind, this is gonna take teamwork,"_ Pikachu began to explain the plan. Back with Shiftry, it kept searching for Pikachu and Totodile. Pikachu ran down the rocks and began to call Shiftry. Shiftry heard Pikachu, when it was near the ledge of the rocks; Shiftry spotted them. Pikachu ran off as Shiftry is on his tail. The chase continues as they ran through the woods, jumping through logs. Back on a tall rock, Totodile yawn waiting for Pikachu, _"Sure hope this works."_

Pikachu made it through the woods, _"Get ready, Totodile. Here it comes, its right behind me. Wait for my signal, okay? And get down!"_ Totodile did what he said and crouched down. Suddenly, Shiftry found Pikachu, but no Totodile.

"_Here, grassy, grassy, grassy,"_ Pikachu whispered.

"Shiftry!" Shiftry roared.

"_Come on, come on,"_ Pikachu whispered as Shiftry walked slowly towards him, _"Get ready, Totodile,"_ Shifty is halfway up the rock-shaped see-saw, _"Not yet...almost,"_ Shiftry is on the rock, _"Now!"_

Totodile didn't listen because he's paying attention to a butterfly, _"Hey, cut it out."_

"Shiftry!" Shiftry roared, again.

"_Totodile, now!"_ Pikachu yelled.

"_Bye-bye, grassy!"_ Totodile jumped and landed on the other side of the rock, sending Shiftry flying. Shiftry screamed when it landed into the water; it began to swim towards shore.

"_Yeah, we did it!"_ Pikachu cheered.

"_A couple of geniuses, right Pikachu?"_ Totodile asked, _"Hey, Water-Types rule and Grass-Types drool!"_ Shiftry ran off, being so humiliated and never see Pikachu and Totodile. Pikachu and Totodile cheered for their victory. Outside of the stocks, Katara and Aang, who is petting Treecko, relaxed. Treecko heard those same calls, not too far away.

"_What's that?"_ Treecko asked, listened those same calls from Pikachu and Totodile, _"Pikachu? Pikachu and Totodile!"_ Treecko struggled in Aang's arms to let go.

"Aang, I think it's time for her to go," said Katara.

Aang let's go of Treecko, "All right, but take care now and stay clear to the river!" Treecko ran off, following the calls of Pikachu and Totodile, _"Come on, guys, keep calling. Let me know where you are,"_ Treecko ran to the grass field and to the rocks, _"Yuck, they were here alright."_

Pikachu and Totodile ran to the fields, very happy._ "You were great, you were like Crash Nebula,"_ said Totodile.

"_Like who?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_Crash Nebula, don't you watch TV?"_ Totodile asked, goofing off with Pikachu.

"_That's not real,"_

"_Oh, it is too,"_

"_Can't smell it, can you?"_

"_Well, anyway, you were great,"_

Unknown to them, Treecko is far away behind them and saw Pikachu and Totodile. Treecko called to get their attention, "Treecko!"

Pikachu and Totodile stopped when they heard a familiar call. _"Treecko?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_I couldn't be,"_ Totodile added, when they saw Treecko, running towards them.

"_Treecko!"_ Pikachu and Totodile shouted very happy, running back to her.

"_My boys, my boys!"_ Treecko finally found them.

"_Treecko, Treecko,"_ Totodile tripped over something.

"_Totodile, Pikachu!"_ Treecko cried.

"_Treecko!"_ Pikachu shouted.

"_Oh Pikachu, I'd thought I'd never see you again!"_ Treecko hugged Pikachu and played with him.

"_Oh Treecko, you're alive,"_ Pikachu cried, playing with her.

"_Treecko!"_ Totodile joined up with the group.

"_I missed you so,"_ said Treecko.

"_I missed you so much Treecko,"_ Pikachu said, like he's about to cry.

"_Yeah, me too,"_ said Totodile.

"_Really?"_ Treecko asked, very happy.

"_Well, we could use you around,"_ Totodile replied.

"_I missed you, too Totodile,"_

"_Hey, can we go fishing, Treecko can we?"_

"_Totodile, you are hopeless without me, but al right. Let's go fishing,"_

"_Yes! Fish, fish, fish!"_ And so, Pikachu, Totodile and Treecko continued their journey, but they need to eat first.

**Hooray! They're now back together! I'm so happy that I'm about to cry. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Police Station

Now that they're together, again everything is back to normal, but Totodile will get a bad taste

**Now that they're together, again everything is back to normal, but Totodile will get a bad taste.**

At the river, Pikachu, Totodile and Treecko relaxed after all the fish they ate. _"Great phase, Treecko. Full stomach sure feels good,"_ said Pikachu.

"_Yeah, I guess I pigged out,"_ Totodile added, all stuffed up.

Treecko burped, _"Oh, excuse me."_

"_We better get a move on,"_ Pikachu explained, _"We can make it a few miles before dark."_

"_I give anything to have Lisa scoop me up in her arms, right now," _said Treecko.

"_Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on Timmy's face when we come strolling off,"_ said Totodile.

Pikachu stared at him, _"Timmy! I thought you didn't care about him."_

"_Well, I…"_ Totodile looked at something, which appears to be Cacnea, _"Hey, check it out an intruder at 4 o'clock."_

"_What is that?"_ Treecko asked.

"_I don't know, but I bet its Cacnea,"_ Totodile walked towards it.

"_Leave it alone, Totodile,"_ Pikachu said, very concerned.

"_Are you kidding me? I've gotta check this out,"_ Totodile didn't listen, _"Hey, you, pal."_

"_No, don't! Something doesn't seem right!"_ Now Pikachu's concerned.

"_Will you look at this guy? This is like bizarre,"_ Totodile began to look at it, _"Okay, you know the routines. I look at you, you look at me,"_ Cacnea began to walk away, _"Hey, where are you going? Did I say you can go? Come back here. Hey what about those thorns?" _Without warning, Cacnea punched him, leaving the thorns on the side of Totodile's face. Totodile yelled in pain, _"Yeow! He punched me by the hand!"_ Pikachu and Treecko walked towards him.

"_Oh, Totodile, you really are a rip jaw Pokémon, are you," _Pikachu shook his head.

"_I was just curious!"_ Totodile whined.

"_Like my mother always said, curiosity killed the Water-Type,"_ said Treecko.

"_Treecko, can you pull those things out?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_I'll try,"_ Treecko walked close to Totodile and began to pull the thorns, but it was no use, accidently, she pulled Totodile's lip.

"_Treecko, you're pulling my lip,"_ said Totodile.

"_It's alright, I'm a professional,"_ Treecko said.

"_They look like they're in deep,"_ Pikachu is a little worried.

"_Really deep,"_ Treecko added.

"_Whatever you do, don't lick yourself,"_ Pikachu ordered. Totodile stared at Cacnea, walking away, _"Jerk…"_

At the police station, Ash came in to ask one of the police officers to help him find Pikachu, Treecko and Totodile. Ash went to the front of the desk, with Chief Wiggum. "Excuse me?" Ash asked.

"Yes?" Chief Wiggum asked.

"I need some help finding a member of my family," Ash replied, while Chief Wiggum listened, "Actually three members of my family."

"How long have they been missing?" Chief Wiggum asked.

"Well, they ran away about a week ago," Ash answered.

Chief Wiggum wrote notes on the paper, "Your name?"

"Ash Ketchum,"

"Where are your parents?"

Ash looked down, "They don't know that I'm here."

"You better give me their names," said Chief Wiggum.

"Delia Ketchum, that's my mom. And my dad…" Ash stopped, "Well, her husband's name is Luster."

"I need a physical description of the missing persons," said Chief Wiggum.

"Well, there Pikachu; he's got black eyes and yellow fur," Ash explained, "And Treecko's got yellow eyes, she's a gecko."

"A gecko?" Chief Wiggum asked, thinking that Ash is kidding.

"That's right, and Totodile is, well he's blue with red spines," Ash replied.

Chief Wiggum stared at him, thinking it's a joke, "Red spines?"

Ash made an embarrassing mistake, "That's right."

"Look kid, this is the San Francisco Police Department!" said Chief Wiggum, "We can't go chasing after stray Pokémon. I'm sorry, but we've got more important things to do!"

"This is important to me!" Ash yelled, "And for my friends! What are we suppose to do, just forget about them?!"

Chief Wiggum sighed, "Let me tell you something that might help you out. Sometimes, when we're looking for a suspect, we make up with these reward posters and we put them up all over the city. Now, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. But, it's a shot."

Ash smiled, "Yeah, maybe I'll do that," Ash began to leave.

"Hey kid," Chief Wiggum called, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Ash left the department. Back at home, Ash is getting the box off the top of the shelf, as he began to search for stuff to make posters; he saw the poster with a picture of Pikachu, Treecko and Totodile.

"Ash, you need help of finding something?" Delia asked.

"Mom, who made these?" Ash asked.

"Luster did," Delia replied.

"He did?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I send them everywhere,"

"Why didn't he say anything about it?"

"It's the way you talked to him the other night," Delia explained, "I think he's afraid to even look at you and I didn't get your hopes up."

"Has anyone called?" Ash asked, when Delia shook her head, "I miss Pikachu, Mom."

"Oh, honey," Delia hugged her son, hoping that he'll feel better one the Pokémon have been found.

**Poor Ash, we all know that Pikachu is Ash's best friend ever since. In the next chapter, the Pokémon will do a very good deed.**


	9. Pokemon Rescue

Well, here's the chapter, where they found a person, who is lost and alone

**Well, here's the chapter, where they found a person, who is lost and alone.**

At the wilderness, the Pokémon continued their journey on the side of the very quiet water. In the woods, Totodile walked very slowly due to the thorns on the side of his face. He's not having all the fun, anymore due to the incident. Pikachu is worried about Totodile, _"You're gonna make it, Totodile?"_

"_Yeah, sure. Go ahead, Treecko,"_ Totodile mumbled. Later, Pikachu stopped and looked at something. Treecko walked next to him and gasped, _"Oh no…"_ she saw the waterfall, never forget of what happen when she got separated from Pikachu and Totodile. Totodile groaned, while Treecko tried to cheer him up, _"Don't worry, Totodile. The water…it isn't so bad."_

"_Yeah, sure,"_ Totodile mumbled some more.

"_No, really we can just hold his head above the water,"_ said Treecko.

Pikachu heard a crying sound, not too far, _"Wait, listen."_

"_Now what?"_ Totodile asked.

"_I don't know,"_ Pikachu replied, _"Stay there, I'll find out."_ At the different spot, a 14-year-old girl, with short, black hair and black eyes is crying; she's called Pan. Pan kept crying because she's very lost, "Mom…" Unknown to her, Pikachu walked behind her. Pan looked up and gasped, as Pikachu stood there; Pan scooted away from him, afraid.

"_No, don't be afraid; good Pokémon,"_ said Pikachu. Pan walked slowly toward him; hold out her hand, "Pokémon?"

"_Treecko, Totodile,"_ Pikachu called. Totodile and Treecko walked off to find Pikachu. Pan walked closer to Pikachu, _"Its okay,"_ Pan hugged Pikachu, still crying.

"_Poor thing, she's lost,"_ said Treecko, looking sad.

"_Yeah, I know how she feels,"_ Totodile added, while Pan kept hugging Pikachu, Pikachu licked her cheek, _"It's okay…okay…"_ During a quiet night, there was a search party of people, looking for Pan.

"Pan!" one of Pan's friends, a 15-year-old boy Ben Tennyson called.

"Pan!" Tommy Oliver shouted, while Pan's father Gohan comforted his wife Vidal, who is crying. Following them are some of the Z-fighters, the Incredibles, Goku, Goten and Chichi. That morning, Pikachu slept next to Pan to keep her warm, until he heard a call from her family and friends. Pikachu got up, while Treecko woke up, yawning.

"_Pikachu, is that people?"_ Treecko asked.

"_Yes, I'm going to find them,"_ Pikachu replied.

"_No! No stranger, Pikachu! They'll take us to the pound, they'll lock us in. We'll never come out, again!"_ Totodile begged.

"_They're just looking for the girl, Totodile,"_ said Pikachu, _"She needs us; we have to help."_

"_I hope you know what you're ding. I don't wanna go back there again, ever,"_ said Totodile.

"_Don't worry. Treecko, you keep her warm. I'll be right back,"_ Pikachu ordered and walked off to find them.

"_Hurry Pikachu!"_ Treecko walked next to Pan and got half of her body on Pan's to keep her warm. At the bridge, the search party kept looking for Pan. Up on the rocks, Pikachu found them, "Pika, Pika! Pika Pi!" Pikachu chirped, getting everyone's attention. Gohan wondered what he was doing, "What is it, fellow?" Pikachu kept chirping, telling Gohan to follow him. Meanwhile, Pan woke up and smiled, petting Treecko. Back with Pikachu, Pikachu ran, while Gohan followed him.

"Pan!" Gohan called, until he found her.

Pan gasped, "Dad!" Gohan hugged her, while Vidal and the group followed him. "Pan!" Vidal cried, hugging her daughter, while the Pokémon watched them. Gohan looked at them for what they did.

"_I'm not so sure about this,"_ said Totodile.

"_It's going to be okay, Totodile,"_ Pikachu calmed him down. Gohan petted Pikachu, with tear flowing down his cheeks, "Thank you, for saving my daughter's life." Helen Parr walked next to the Pokémon and picked up Treecko.

"Hey, I know you guys," said Helen, "Bob, Dash, Violet get over here. Look at this. Bob, these are the Pokémon that were on the flyer we got."

"I can't believe it," Bob gasped.

"Yeah, these are them!" Violet added.

Dash took a close look at the thorns on Totodile's face, "This one is pretty bad need of a vet."

"Okay, guys, you're going home," said Helen.

"_Home?"_ Pikachu asked, _"Home!"_ Pikachu smiled, knowing that he's going home and back to Ash. Later on, Helen called Luster to let him know that they found them, "Is this Luster?"

"Yes?" Luster replied through the phone; Luster's eyes widen, "When? You found them! That's great!"

"They're okay; they've been taken to the Pokémon shelter on Route 90," Helen explained.

"Thank you," Luster hung up the phone, "Yes!" all of the people jumped and stared at him. Luster chuckled nervously and walked off. Back at school, Ash ran out of the classroom, cheering, "Yes!"

Lisa walked up the stairs, heard the good news and her Pokémon is found. She and Ash ran off, very happy. At the small theater, the little kids, dressed up in costumes.

"All right kids, settle down," said their teacher, Granny, while Timmy picked up the pumpkin; he saw his friends came in, smiling.

"Timmy!" Delia shouted.

"Delia?" Timmy asked.

"We found them!" all of them said. Timmy cheered and dropped the pumpkin by accident.

"What found who?" Granny asked.

"Sorry about the magic pumpkin, Granny, we'll replace it!" Luster said, running off to bring the Pokémon back.

**Well, things are getting better; until the Pokémon are going to be staying at a place Totodile is talking about. And boy he won't like it**


	10. Treecko To The Rescue

My goodness, I've been getting lots of suggestions from people who are not signed in

**My goodness, I've been getting lots of suggestions from people who are not signed in. Dang, this will get very tricky, but I'll see what I can do.**

Bob drove his truck, taking the Pokémon back home, or someplace Pikachu won't expect. He took the road to a different way, across the bridge. Pikachu looked confused that Bob is going the wrong way, _"Wait a minute, we've turned around."_

"_What do you mean?"_ Totodile asked, _"What are you talking about?"_

"_This isn't right; home's the other way,"_ said Pikachu, but he was wrong. Later, they're now at a place called Aphro pound, a pound for Pokémon and Totodile's worse nightmare.

"_They took us to the pound!"_ Totodile panicked, while a few humanoid animals, Muggshot and Rajan began to get Pikachu and Totodile, while Jean Bison, Contessa, Miss Ruby and Sir Raleigh watched. Totodile panicked, getting away from Muggshot, _"Pikachu, this is it! This is the end of the line! We gotta get out of here!"_

"_It's okay Totodile, just calm down,"_ said Pikachu.

"_No, you don't understand! All Pokémon, come in here; they disappear and you never see them, again!"_ Totodile yelled, struggling to get free from Muggshot.

"_Its okay, these animals are only trying to help!"_ Unknown to Pikachu, Rajan placed the muffle on Pikachu's face, while Muggshot is having trouble with Totodile, so Jean Bison came to help. In the truck, Treecko is worried that Pikachu and Totodile are being dragged away.

"_Pikachu, help!"_ Totodile yelled, while Pikachu struggled to get the muffle off and being dragged by Rajan, _"Oh no, don't let them take me to the back room! Pikachu, please help me! Pikachu!"_ Totodile is dragged away to the back room.

Pikachu got the muffle off, _"Treecko, run! Save yourself!"_

"Okay, missy, your turn," said Bob, opening the door, but Treecko got out of the truck and ran back to the woods, "Hey, wait a minute!" Bob shouted, but it's too late; Treecko ran to the bushes. In the pound, all the Pokémon are in their cages, making noises; scaring Pikachu, while Rajan took him to the cage. Rajan closed the cage, as Pikachu stared at him.

"Tsunade will check up on you, real soon," said Rajan, walking away.

"_So this is it; Totodile knew it all along,"_ said Pikachu. Back outside, Muggshot, Jean Bison and Contessa heard Bob telling them that Treecko went to the bushes.

"She took off that way, not too far," said Bob, began to leave.

"Here grassy, grassy, grassy," said Contessa.

"Here grassy, grassy," said Muggshot, holding a net.

"_Grassy, grassy, grassy, grassy,"_ Treecko mocked, hiding in the bushes, _"Not on your life, mutt."_

"Man, if I knew I had to babysit those mutant animals you call 'Pokémon' or whatever, man, I wonder why I left the Fiendish Five in the first place?" Muggshot asked.

"Well, you should ask questions later and keep looking for that Pokémon," said Miss Ruby.

"Here grassy, grassy, grassy," said Muggshot, getting close to the bushes, with the others.

"Grass-Type Pokémon, where are you?" Jean Bison asked.

"Here grassy, grassy, grassy," said Contessa.

"_No dummy, dummy, dummies,"_ said Treecko, while Muggshot and the others gave up and went back inside the pound, _"Hmph, what a bunch of bozos."_

Inside the clinic, Rajan held Totodile on the steel table, while Tsunade and Shizune examine the thorns on Totodile's face. _"Hey, what are you guys gonna do?"_ Totodile asked, very scared.

"You are one, lucky Pokémon," said Tsunade, looking closely.

"_Hey, get your hands off of me!"_ Totodile yelled. Back outside, Treecko walked towards the pound, finding a way to get in and rescue Pikachu and Totodile. Pikachu almost saved her from the river; now it's her turn to rescue them.

"_I just got those two back,"_ she looked at the opened window, _"And I will not lose them, now!"_ And so, Treecko came into the pound, she looked at a few ex-members of the Fiendish Five and Klaww Gang in the office, as Muggshot eating a sandwich, watching television.

"_Yeah, chow down, hot dog,"_ Treecko snuck pass the office. Back at the clinic Tsunade held the pliers, while Shizune and Rajan held Totodile. "Don't be scared of these, but make sure you don't move, this could be painful," Tsunade warned.

"_Okay, okay I'll talk! I left the gift on the carpet,"_ said Totodile, _"I even let Treecko take the heat for the time I roll the toilet paper all over the house. I stole underwear in three occasions,"_ Tsunade yank the thorn out of his face by the pliers; Totodile yelped in pain, _"Okay, okay four."_

"It's okay, little one," said Shizune. Meanwhile, Treecko walked on top of the cages, while the other Pokémon whistled and flirting with her.

"_Hey, cutie,"_ said Arbok.

"_Hey, shake that tail, baby,"_ Arcanine added.

Treecko rolled her eyes, _"I don't believe it, Grass-Type calls."_

"_Nice eyes, baby,"_ said Luxray. Treecko spotted Pikachu, laying down in the corner, _"So, little fellow, what're in for?_

"_Treecko? Treecko!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"_Shh, keep it down!"_ Treecko hushed him, jumping down.

"_I told you to run away!"_ said Pikachu.

"_I never listen to Pokémon,"_ Treecko opened the cage, setting Pikachu free, _"Where's Totodile?"_

"_They took him to the back room,"_ Pikachu replied, _"I think something awful is happening to him." _ Indeed he's right, Totodile kept yelping while Tsunade kept yanking the thorns.

"_Stop, please stop! Please, just let me die!"_ Totodile cried. At the hallway, Pikachu watched them through the door window, _"They're killing him, Treecko,"_ Treecko gulped.

"Knock it off!" Muggshot shouted, typing to quiet down the other Pokémon; he spotted Treecko and Pikachu, "Hey, grassy; how'd you get in here?"

"_I'll take care of the muscle bound mutt, you get Totodile,"_ Treecko ran pass Muggshot's legs.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped.

"I'm coming back for you!" said Muggshot, running in the hallway, chasing Treecko.

"_At a girl, Treecko,"_ said Pikachu.

"_All right, this way thunder butt!"_ said Treecko, being chased by Muggshot.

"_Totodile, can you hear me Totodile?"_ Pikachu asked, looking through the window. Rajan, Tsunade and Shizune saw Pikachu.

"_Pikachu, please help me, please!"_ Totodile begged.

"How'd he get out?" Rajan asked. Back with Treecko, she ran to the left while Muggshot chased her, _"Yoo-hoo, this way,"_ Now, she and Muggshot ran to the right, _"No, this way. Just don't fall on me,"_ back to left, _"Okay, come on this way, that a boy,"_ now she walked to the same direction, asking you readers, _"Am I bad? Oh yes."_

Pikachu kept watching, _"Pikachu?"_

"_Enough already!"_ Totodile shouted, as Rajan is going to open the door, _"Hey Pikachu, are you there?"_

"_I'm out here, Totodile,"_ Pikachu replied.

"_Well, get in here!"_ Totodile begged. As Rajan is going to open the door, Pikachu pushed the door, crushing Rajan.

"_Get out of here, run Totodile,"_ Pikachu ordered. Totodile broke free from Shizune and jumped off the table, making a mess. Tsunade and Shizune crushed Rajan by accident.

"_Where's Treecko?"_ Totodile asked, running with Pikachu.

"_She's on a secret mission,"_ Pikachu replied. Meanwhile, Treecko walked in the hallway, but Muggshot is nowhere to be found. _"I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm bad,"_ suddenly, Muggshot's hand grabbed Treecko by the tail, _"Ouch, that hurts!" _Treecko growled at Muggshot

Muggshot smiled evilly, "Gotcha!" Suddenly, he saw Pikachu and Totodile running pass him, causing him to fall, still holding Treecko. Pikachu and Totodile ran to a dead end and back to Muggshot.

"_Let her go!"_ Totodile yelled, jumping over Muggshot and causing him to let go.

"_This way, guys!"_ Treecko yelled, leading her friends back outside.

"Oh man, time to set the alarm!" Muggshot ran off, setting the alarm, telling everyone that the Pokémon had escaped. Treecko ran under the hole of the fence, but Pikachu and Totodile didn't. So, they began to dig to make the hole bigger.

"_Hurry, come on!"_ said Treecko.

"_Keep digging!"_ said Pikachu, while Totodile kept digging, but still panicking. Muggshot grabbed the net along with Contessa, Jean Bison, Sir Raleigh, and Miss Ruby. Back outside, Pikachu made it through the fence. Totodile came under the fence, but without warning, he's stuck!

"_Oh no, I'm stuck!"_ Totodile panicked.

"There they are!" said Sir Raleigh.

"_Hurry, here they come!"_ said Treecko.

"_Hurry Totodile!"_ Pikachu added. Muggshot began to pull Totodile out from under the fence. Totodile panicked, trying to get free. Suddenly, Pikachu used Thunderbolt, hitting the ex-members, one by one. Totodile is now free and ran with his friends.

"I didn't know they planned everything for this," said Rajan.

Meanwhile, Luster and his family are now happy that the Pokémon have been found. "You know, if you haven't made those flyers, we'd probably never find them," said Lisa.

"Well, it was a long shot, but we got lucky," said Luster. Back with the Pokémon, they ran pass the bridge, far away from the pound. _"Pikachu, the way you used that Thunderbolt of these animals, you're an action figure,"_ said Totodile.

"_Oh, it was nothing next to you tripping that muscled mutt flat,"_ said Pikachu.

"_Excuse me, not to mention…"_ said Treecko.

"_Yeah, Treecko the super Grass-Type,"_ said Totodile, as he and the others ran to the woods, but they didn't know is that Luster's car drove through the bridge.

"_Sure Grass-Types are agile, but Water-Types have brute strength," _said Totodile.

"_Well, that maybe,"_ said Treecko.

"_Hey hang on, just a minute,"_ Pikachu said, stopped walking.

"_Come on, let's go guys!"_ said Totodile.

"_No wait,"_ said Pikachu.

"_What is it Pikachu?"_ Treecko asked.

"_I don't know, I've got this funny all of a sudden likes something's telling me to go back the other way,"_ Pikachu explained, _"Strange huh?"_

"_Back to the pound? What is he crazy?"_ Totodile asked, continuing their journey. And so, on they went from the woods, to the grassy fields.

"_Pikachu and Treecko risk their lives for me,"_ Totodile narrated, _"I never knew I have friends like that. The feeling was all very new to me I liked it."_

**Well, I've got two chapters to go. So stay tuned.**


	11. Saying GoodBye

**You might cry in this chapter.**

Back at the Aphro pound, on a dark rainy night, Luster and his family arrived to get the Pokémon, but Sir Raleigh told them that they have escaped, "Well, we were doing our job, but that Grass-Type ran to the forest, they got the Totodile out of his unit, and stopped Tsunade and Shizune out of his cheeks. It's like they were in those old FBI movies or something. I'm sorry this worked out this way."

Luster sighed and shook the frog's hand, "Yeah, me too. Thanks," Luster walked back to his family.

"Let's keep looking; they were just here," said Lisa.

"Lisa, that was hours ago; they can be miles away by now," said Delia, "Listen, the people have promise to do everything they can." Ash walked away, not saying a word; he was so close to have Pikachu back because he knows how much he missed Pikachu.

"We came to close of getting them back," said Luster, watching Ash, "At least we know they're alive. If the Pokémon made it this far, they might just make it all the way home. We can't give up."

"Pikachu!" Ash called hoping that Pikachu heard him. During the day at the woods, the Pokémon moved on. It's been days since they journeyed to the woods. _"Are we going in circles? That tree smells familiar"_ said Totodile.

"_Of course it does; its pine!"_ Pikachu snapped. Treecko walked down the hill, but stopped; she gasped, _"Hurry up! Look you guys, we've made it!"_ what they saw is a view of the city far away. Yes, they've finally made it. After all the struggles they went, they finally made it and their journey is about over.

"_Wow, Pikachu this is incredible," _said Totodile, _"You were right all along."_

"_Oh, isn't that the most beautiful sight you ever saw?"_ Treecko asked.

Pikachu smiled, _"Come on, you two. Let's go home."_ So they moved on.

"_Even now I don't really know how he did it, but there we were. Finally, looking down at the road that would lead us home,"_ Totodile narrated.

That evening, the Pokémon stood on the side of the train tracks, watching trains go by. They walked across a few tracks. _"Home is just over these tracks. We should be there before dark,"_ said Pikachu.

"_I have heard that before,"_ said Treecko.

"_Just be very careful,"_ Pikachu warned, as he saw another train coming, _"Come on you tow, and watch where your going; look both ways,"_ the train is getting close, _"Stay with me, hurry up."_

"_Not so fast!"_ Treecko yelled, jumping on the tracks and catching up.

"_Come on, hurry up,"_ said Pikachu. The train is getting closer and it nearly ran over Treecko, but she ran real quickly. _"You okay, Treecko?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_Me? I laugh at danger,"_ Treecko replied.

"_Me too, but all half. Let's get out of here,"_ said Totodile, following Pikachu.

"_I'm so sick of nature I can puke,"_ said Treecko, _"After this, I attend to live indoors on a velvet cushion filled with food."_

Pikachu walked across the wood board, _"Alright, Treecko we're nearly home, come on…" _suddenly, without warning, the board broke due to Pikachu's weight and Pikachu fell into a deep muddy hole!

"_Pikachu!"_ Totodile looked down and saw Pikachu in there, not moving, _"Pikachu?"_

"_Oh Pikachu,"_ Treecko is worried, so is Totodile. Pikachu just lay there, still not moving.

"_Poor old guy…"_ said Totodile, suddenly, Pikachu's eyes opened and moved a little.

"_Pikachu?"_ Treecko asked.

"_Are you okay?"_ Totodile added.

"_Yeah, my leg hurts pretty badly,"_ Pikachu replied.

"_Is it broken?"_ Treecko asked.

"_I don't know; it's hard to move it,"_ Pikachu answered.

"_Hey, look at this,"_ Totodile walked to the side, for Pikachu to climb, _"It's not a steep over here Pikachu. Maybe you can climb."_

"_I'll try,"_ Pikachu got up slowly and began to climb on the steep of the hole, but the mud is too slippery, causing Pikachu to slide back down

"_Come on, Pikachu you can do it! You've got us this far,"_ said Totodile, as Pikachu kept climbing, but sliding down.

"_Come on, Pikachu, if you can jump in the river to save me, this should be easy,"_ said Treecko.

"_Yeah, that's right and after we out run Shiftry,"_ Totodile added,_ "Come on."_

"_Come on, Pikachu!"_ said Treecko as Pikachu is almost up to the top.

"_Good, now take it slow one step at a time,"_ Totodile said, when Pikachu is sliding half way down.

Treecko is worried, _"Oh, hang on Pikachu."_

"_Come on Pikachu, you're this close,"_ said Totodile, Pikachu is half way up, but he slid down back to the bottom, _"Pikachu! Pikachu!"_

"_Oh Pikachu!"_ Treecko is now worried as Pikachu lay back down.

"_No, don't lie down! Don't lie down!"_ Totodile exclaimed.

"_Sorry, I can't make it…"_ Pikachu said, weakly.

"_Why not? Of course you can make it!"_ said Totodile.

"_Try Pikachu, please try,"_ Treecko begged.

"_I just can't,"_ Pikachu refused. Totodile is now worried because Pikachu is not gonna make it. Totodile can't just leave him here because Pikachu taught him well and watching over him and Treecko. Pikachu just lie there, very upset that he'll never see Ash again. Totodile slid into the hole, while Treecko stood there, watching. Pikachu pushed Totodile this far; now its Totodile's turn.

"_Look, you pushed me this far, now I'm pushing you the rest of the way!"_ Totodile snapped, _"You know, back there in the wood when things look really bad I always believe that we'd make and I thought you were too stubborn to quit! Well, you're not gonna quit; not now not we're this close. Now, try again!"_

"_Do you think it's easy for me to admit I can't do it?"_ Pikachu asked, _"I'm too old."_

"_That's not true!"_ Totodile said with tears flowing down his cheeks, _"There's nothing you can't do!"_

"_I have nothing more to give, Totodile,"_ said Pikachu, _"And it's time for you and Treecko to be on your own."_

Totodile's tears flowed down his cheeks, _"But I want you with me…I love you, Pikachu."_

"_You've learned everything you need, Totodile. Now, all you have to learn now is how to say good-bye,"_ Pikachu said, laying back down and stay in the hole until he dies, remembering all the good memories he had with Totodile, Treecko and Ash.

Totodile stood there, while Treecko heard everything. Totodile and Treecko just can't leave Pikachu in the muddy hole. _"I won't let you give up!"_ said Totodile. How will they continue their journey without Pikachu?

**(starts to cry) Oh…oh it's just so sad that I'm crying right now. How will they make it without Pikachu? How will Ash react when he finds out that Pikachu didn't make it? Why am I asking so many questions? Just review!**


	12. Family

**Well, I guess those questions will be answered in my final chapter.**

At home, Delia placed a turkey on the table; she and her family are happy to be back home after a hard day. Helping her is one of Ash's friends; Misty, "Now I can't stay, but here's a welcome home pie for you."

"Oh thank you," Delia took the pie.

Misty looked around, "We are the kids?"

"They're at the backyard with Luster. I know he's going to break his neck," Delia replied.

"How are they doing?"

"They're much better now that they're back home,"

Outside, Luster is playing basketball with Ash, Timmy and Lisa. Along with their friends, Pan, Ben, A.J and Chester. Helping A.J. is Pan's father Gohan. Timmy is on Luster's shoulders and the ball in the hoop. Luster put Timmy down.

"Me next, me next!" said Lisa.

"Oh, but I'm too old for this stuff," said Luster.

"Oh please Luster," Lisa begged. Luster looked at Ash, all silent. Ash smiled, "Yeah, come on dad," he tossed the ball to Luster. Luster smiled, "Okay," Lisa got on Luster's shoulders; she threw the ball to the hoop, but missed. As they continued play, Timmy heard a familiar call not too far away.

"Did you hear that?" Timmy asked.

"Hear what?" Chester asked, until he and the others heard that call, again.

"It's a Pokémon," said Lisa, jumping off of Luster's shoulder. Delia walked outside, "Hey guys dinner's on the table…" Everyone hushed her.

"Totodile?!" Timmy shouted. Delia is confused as she looks at the woods; she sighed, "Oh no, Timmy, it's not…" she heard that call, again.

"Here Totodile! Here boy!" Timmy called.

"I know that call it is him," Lisa smiled. Suddenly a Pokémon ran out of the woods; it's Totodile! Totodile ran out of the woods, very happy, _"Timmy!"_

"Totodile!" Timmy ran, very happy as the others gasped.

"_Timmy! Timmy, my boy!"_ Totodile exclaimed. Timmy hugged him very happy, while Totodile played with him. _"Oh Timmy you're my favorite boy in the world; I love you!"_ said Totodile. All of the family and friends gathered and petted him; everyone is very happy to see him back. Suddenly, another Pokémon ran out of the woods; it was Treecko!

"Treecko!" Treecko called.

Lisa heard that call; she looked and gasped, excited, "Treecko!" Everyone saw Treecko, now back.

"_Home, home, home," _said Treecko.

"Oh, my baby!" Lisa picked Treecko up.

"_Oh, I thought I would never see you, again!"_ said Treecko. Everyone is happy to see her, again.

"And what do we have here?" A.J. asked.

"Oh Treecko I'll never gonna let you go. Never, never, never," Lisa hugged Treecko.

"_Uh, sweetheart, Treecko can't breathe,"_ said Treecko.

"Family's all coming back together," said Luster. Delia looked at Ash, who sighed a little. Ash looked back at the trees, hoping that Pikachu is coming back. Delia had a bad feeling about this as Ash kept watching.

"Come on, Pikachu," said Ash, hoping that Pikachu is coming, but nothing. Luster and Delia knew this would happen, knowing that Pikachu didn't make. Ash is feeling sad that Pikachu is not coming back, "He was old; it's too far. He was just too old."

"Oh honey," said Delia. Ash sighed and walked back, never saw Pikachu ever again and knew that the Pokémon he loved is gone. Meanwhile, the last Pokémon appeared out of the woods; it was Pikachu! Now I don't know how he made it out of the hole, but he's back. Lisa, Chester and A.J. looked wide-eyed, while Delia gasped. Ash turned around slowly and saw Pikachu.

"_Ash…"_ said Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran towards Pikachu.

"_Oh Ash, I'd worried about you so,"_ Pikachu ran a little due to the broken leg. They continued running, until they hugged each other. _"Ash, you're okay!"_ Pikachu licked Ash's cheek.

"Oh Pikachu, I missed you," said Ash playing with Pikachu.

"_I missed you too, Ash and I love you!"_ said Pikachu. All of the other family and friends are happy that the Pokémon are back. "Hey, I remember you guys. You saved my life back at the forest," said Pan, everyone stared at her.

"Really?" Ash asked, walking back with Pikachu.

"How else would Mr. and Mrs. Parr found them, tracking devices? Yeah right," Pan explained.

"I'll say, I've seen many heroic people and animals in my old Hero days, but these guys showed great courage, going out there in the world. Trying to find you guys, man, these guys are very loyal little guys," said Ben.

"_It was Pikachu's victory, really. His belief was the thing that got us through,"_ Totodile narrated, _"And in that moment, I saw the years live from him. He was a little Pokémon; again, reunited with his best friend,"_ Totodile walked with the family, but stopped, watching them, _"As we try and go inside the house, a strange new feeling came over me. I had a family and I've found out the sacrifice, friendship and even love were more than just the mushy stuff."_

"Come on, Totodile, come inside," said Timmy.

"_At last, for the first time in my life, I was home,"_ Totodile finished.

"Toto! Totodile!" Totodile ran inside, joining his family, _"Turkey! Turkey, turkey, turkey!"_ And so the journey back to home is finally finished and reunited with their owners.

**I'm so happy that the Pokémon are now together with their owners. Well, I'll be starting off the request my friends asked me. Thanks for reviewing.**


End file.
